King's Minister
by blurybeat
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Tepat setelah dinobatkannya Changmin sebagai lulusan terbaik Sungkyunkwan, Raja Yunho langsung merekrutnya menjadi seorang menteri. Tentu saja tindakan gegabah itu segera menjadi perdebatan panas di kalangan bangsawan Gyeongbokgung. HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't wanna let you go. Keeping my fingers crossed."

* * *

 **King's Minister**

* * *

Author: Blury Beat

Main Pair: Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin

Rated: M+

Genre: historical romance, drama, mystery, etc.

Disclaimer: The cast are not mine. The story is mine.

Warning: Crack pair! Yaoi, gay, boys love story! Absurd, OOC, PWP, vulgar! You've been warned! Don't hate the cast!

Summary: Tepat setelah Changmin dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik Sungkyunkwan, Raja Yunho langsung merekrutnya menjadi seorang menteri. Tentu saja tindakan gegabah itu segera menjadi perdebatan panas di kalangan bangsawan Gyeongbokgung. HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN!

* * *

.

.

.

Sebelum baca cerita ini, aku harap pembaca bisa hapal dulu beberapa istilah (pakaian) di bagian paling bawah cerita, agar merasa nyaman saat membaca keseluruhan cerita nantinya! :-)

.

.  
.

 **Aula Universitas Sungkyunkwan**

"Yang Mulia Raja telah tiba!"

Lolongan seorang pria berumur yang berdiri di sekitar gerbang aula menggema. Suara teriakan itu serentak bergerak melewati ribuan pasang telinga yang ada di aula. Secara otomatis mengomando ke setiap kepala yang mendengarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Menyiapkan diri mereka untuk memberikan segala hormat pada seorang pria yang akan segera masuk ke sana.

Ujung dari sebuah _gat_ hitam mulai menampakkan diri dari arah tangga masuk aula. Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu langsung saja menundukkan kepala mereka. Tak mau kepala terpenggal konyol hanya karena menatap langsung wajah pria yang memakai _gat_ itu. Bukan hanya itu alasan mereka menundukkan kepala. Aura megah yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai hadir pun turut andil. Aura yang itu seolah mengikat mereka untuk tetap menundukkan kepala.

Namun bukan berarti semua orang akan terjerat aura itu. Ada beberapa kepala yang diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat wajah yang mulai terlihat. Melirikkan mata mereka dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Kabar yang mengatakan jika wajah itu memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa membuat mereka penasaran. Hanya sebentar saja mereka membuktikan dan memastikan kabar burung itu dengan lirikan mereka. Apakah kabar itu hanya isapan jempol belaka ataukah sebuah fakta yang tak bisa dibantah. Lantas mereka cepat-cepat kembali menundukkan kepala. Sekali lagi, takut kepala hilang.

Sekarang tak hanya _gat_ dan wajahnya saja yang terlihat, keseluruhan tubuh itu kini telah muncul. Aura mewah yang tadi ada menjadi semakin kuat keberadaannya. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang menyala terang, _gwangbok_ merah yang dipakainya pun tak ingin kalah. Hiasan yang mengilaukan emas di perutnya pun menunjukkan betapa tinggi kasta yang dimilikinya.

Pria berwajah kecil itu melangkah gagah menyusuri karpet merah yang terhampar dari pintu aula hingga singgsana. Dagunya terangkat angkuh, membuat auranya semakin tinggi dan sulit dijangkau. Kedua matanya yang menyipit menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh aula terbuka ini. Ribuan pria berpakaian _hakchangui_ yang sama sedang duduk bersimpuh menghadap muncul saat tak ada satu pun dari pria itu berani mengangkat kepala.

Tepat di belakang pria gagah itu, berjajar puluhan pria yang membentuk dua barisan panjang. Barisan pria pertama kompak berpakaian biru. Barisan lainnya justru memakai warna yang berlawanan, warna yang hampir sama dengan warna yang dipakai pria gagah itu. Hanya saja warnanya masih jauh kalah menyala. Warna itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kedua kelompok pria itu berlawanan dan bertentangan. Ya, pria-pria itu adalah menteri-menterinya raja, yang berasal dari dua koalisi berbeda.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana sikap-sikap pria berumur itu. Umur mereka justru berbanding terbalik dengan sikap mereka. Mereka semua kekanankan. Saling memperebutkan tahta dan kekuasaan. Nyaris seperti anjing dan kucing. Oh, tidak. Mereka semua anjing.

Langkah menteri-menteri itu sempat berhenti saat melihat sang raja berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Salah satu pria berpakaian biru yang berdiri tepat di belakang raja langsung saja mengeluarkan kebingungannya, "Kenapa tak meneruskan langkah Anda, Yang Mulia Yunho?" Perdana Menteri Shim bertanya heran.

"Ah, tidak ada." Yunho menyahut dengan kilat. Pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya dari keterjutan sekejapnya tadi. Segera dilanjutkannya langkah saat telinganya mulai mendengar kasak-kusuk pria-pria tua di belakangnya.

Yunho kembali melihat ke arah pria itu. Pria berpakaian _hakchangui_ biru tua yang juga sedang bersimpuh. Pria yang sempat membuat dirinya terkejut tadi. Ada yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari ribuan pria berpakaian _hakchangui_ lainnya. Tempat duduknya yang terpisahkan dari yang lain-pria itu bersimpuh sendiri di bagian depan barisan. Bukan hanya itu saja. Wajah itu. Profil menakjubkan dari wajah itu hampir memberhentikan detakan jantungnya tadi.

 _Keparat!_

Umpatan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang sangat bodoh hingga terkejut seperti remaja puber yang baru mendapat cinta pertama. Pun umpatan itu ia ditujukan untuk pria yang dilihatnya tadi. Karena pria sialan itu, hampir saja ia keluar dari barisan hanya untuk memberikan lumatan pada bibir menggoda itu. Terkutuklah bibir sewama merah darah itu!

Sambil terus melangkah, ia kembali memperhatikan lekukan wajah itu. Meski hanya terlihat setengah bagian, tapi itu sudah cukup mampu untuk membuatnya gila. Kedua bola matanya yang terlindungi oleh bulu-bulu mata lentik itu seolah sedang mempertontonkan kepolosan. Memikirkan tentang kepolosan, bayangan-bayangan tentang dirinya yang memberi jilatan dan gigitan di seluruh bagian wajah itu mulai bermunculan. Mengantarkan pada hawa nafsunya yang jebol ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sialan, sekarang ia bahkan kesulitan berjalan karena sebuah batang yang mengeras di selangkangannya. Lalu... oh, bahkan ia baru memuja wajahnya saja, belum tubuhnya!

.

.

.

"Silakan duduk!" Yunho mempersilakan menteri-menteri untuk menduduki tempat duduknya. Bagai kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, mereka bersamaan melakukan komando itu. Lagi-lagi, pria-pria tua itu membentuk kubu-kubu. Pria-pria berbaju biru, koalisi barat, duduk di sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan menteri-menteri koalisi timur duduk dengan pongahnya di sebelah kiri. Bagian belakang dari barisan kursi menteri-menteri, terdapat kursi-kursi yang telah diduduki oleh dosen dan staff pendidikan dari Sungkyunkwan.

Sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan batangnya Yunho perlahan duduk. Berusaha keras untuk membuat penisnya yang masih tegang bersemayam nyaman ketika ia duduk. Setelah seluruh bagian pantatnya bersentuhan dengan kursi mewah, perhatian Yunho teralih kepada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Beliau adalah kepala Sungkyunkwan. Yunho begitu mengenalnya karena pria itu sempat mengajarinya politik dulu saat ia remaja. Sekarang, pria itu tengah membuka upacara kelulusan mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan.

Beberapa kalimat motivasi, petuah, dan ucapan selamat telah pria itu ucapkan sebagai pembukaan upacara. Setelahnya, pria itu dengan segala kesantunannya mempersilakan Yunho untuk memberikan sambutan. Yunho membalas senyuman yang pria itu berikan padanya. Kemudian ia mencoba beranjak dari kursinya Beruntung penisnya sudah melemas kembali.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian." Tanpa alat bantuan pun. Suaranya tetap mampu membuat gema ke setiap sudut aula terbuka itu. Yunho berucap dengan wibawanya yang tanpa cela, setelah sebelumnya sempat berbasa-basi mengenai kehidupan masa mudanya. Selain itu ia menyampaikan betapa pentingnya pendidikan pada para lulusan, serta betapa beruntungnya para mahasiswa karena mampu mengecap hal itu. Kedua bola matanya yang mengandung ketajaman bergerak memandangi ribuan pemuda yang sedang mendengarkannya dengan cermat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, matanya terus saja tertumbuk ke arah pria yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Selamat mengabdi kepada rakyat," lanjutnya sambil mengingatkan kembali tugas utama para lulusan Sungkyunkwan. "Menteri-menteri yang sedang duduk di belakangku rata-rata berumur tua. Suatu saat mereka akan pergi meninggalkan dunia." Yunho bahkan menekankan kata 'meninggal' untuk menyindir para tikus-tikus bajingan itu.

"Kalian semualah yang akan menggantikan mereka nanti. Menjalankan berbagai tugas mulia dari kerajaan." Yunho menjeda ucapannya sekejap, mencoba membuat suasana lebih hidup. "Aku berharap ketika saat itu telah tiba, kalian akan benar-benar mengorbankan jiwa dan raga untuk rakyat. Tak melulu memikirkan harta, tahta, dan kekuasaan."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakangnya. Melirik pria-pria rakus itu dengan sebelah mata. Menteri-menteri itu tentu merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sang raja. Tetapi kemampuan akting mereka bahkan melebih pelaku seni kerajaan. Beberapa di antaranya berpura-pura tak mendengar. Sisanya malah melemparkan senyuman-senyuman palsu padanya.

Yunho mendesah Merutuki nasibnyayang harus dikelilingi manusia-manusia serakah selama hayatnya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap keturunannya kelak tak akan merasakan hal yang sama. "Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian semua! Hidup Silla!" tutupnya dengan teriakan yang mampu membakar seluruh pria bergairah juang di aula itu. Yunho kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya. Langkahnya diiringi oleh tepukan riuh berpasang tangan yang ada di aula. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibimya. Ia merasa beruntung karena sekarang ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang meluap dari banyak pemuda kerajaannya.

Setelah suasana kembali terkendali, kepala Sungkyunkwan mengomando seluruh pria yang tadi bersimpuh untuk berdiri. Mereka semua bersiap untuk membacakan janji dan sumpah setia kepada raja dan Kerajaan Silla. Dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada, pemuda-pemuda itu meneriakkan betapa mereka mencintai negeri ini. Bersedia dengan sepenuh kesadaran untuk mengorbankan jiwa dan raga untuk raja dan kerajaan.

Dalam hati Yunho memanjatkan doanya sambil mengapresiasi kerja baik para pengajar Sungkyunkwan. Semoga saja, mereka bisa memegang ucapan mereka akhir hayat.

"Yang Mulia," panggil kepala Sungkyunkwan setelah pembacaan janji dan sumpah telah usai.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya?" sahutnya.

Kepala Sungkyunkwan berdeham, meminta izin kepada raja untuk apa yang akan dikatakannya, "Izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan sesorang.

Otomatis Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, keheranan. "Silakan."

"Shim Changmin, silakan lakukan penghormatan," perintahnya kepada seseorang.

Kedua mata Yunho lantas mencari orang yang menerima perintah dari kepala Sungkyunkwan. Ia terkejut saat pria bermata bambi yang selama upacara terus ia perhatikan mulai berdiri dari simpuhannya. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju bagian depan singgasana raja. Tingginya yang menjulang serta paras apiknya langsung menarik perhatian semua orang. Dengan gerakan penuh kehati-hatian, pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit membungkukan punggungnya dalam.

Yunho yang masih dilanda kebingungan lantas memandang kepala Sungkyunkwan dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Kepala Sungkyunkwan tersenyum, lalu segera melerai kebingungan sang raja, "Dia adalah Shim Changmin, Yang Mulia. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik Sungkyunkwan." Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, tepukan yang sangat riuh memotongnya. Setelah suara itu agak mereda, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan senyum bangga. "Dia meraih nilai sempuma dalam tes akhir kelulusan. Pria pertama yang mampu meraihnya semenjak Sungkyunkwan pertama kali dibuka. Dia seorang jenius."

Kembali ucapan pria itu medapat respon meriah dari semua orang di sana. Semua orang merasa takjub dengan kehebatan pemuda bernama Shim Changmin itu. Menteri, dosen, staf pendidik, lulusan, bahkan Yang Mulia Raja sekali pun. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan merinding. Mengingat betapa sulitnya ujian akhir kelulusan Sungkyunkwan.

Anehnya, meski sudah sejak lama di perhatikan Yunho, ia tak menemukan seulas senyum bangga tersampir di bibir itu. Raut wajah itu tak berubah sejak tadi, hampir datar. Lama-kelamaan, ia merasa kesal juga karena pria itu seolah bersikap tak tertarik padanya. Padahal, banyak orang yang sering mencuri-curi pandang hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Tetapi pria ini, dengan kesempatan terbuka lebar, malah selalu menghindari tatapan tajamnya. Yunho mendengus. Bagus, sekarang ia menjadi semakin tertarik pada pemuda ini.

"Begitukah?" respon Yunho. "Selamat kuucapkan kepadamu." Baiklah. Jika pria ini akan bermain aku-sulit-didapatkan, maka Yunho akan meladeninya hingga pria ini menyerah. Menyerahkan segala yang dimilikinyapada Yunho dengan pikiran sadarnya. "Semoga kau bisa memuaskanku," lanjutnya dengan volume yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan Changmin.

Tanpa terpengaruh dengan kalimat terakhir Yunho, Changmin membungkukkan punggungnya lagi lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Padahal Yunho sudah memastikan Changmin mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, tapi tetap saja.

Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah. Sial. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh remaja yang jauh lebih mudah darinya. Ia kira ia siapa mampu melawan raja? Keberaniannya itu semakin membuat Yunho bertekad untuk menyeretnya ke kasurnya secepat mungkin.

Lamunan Yunho yang mulai berkeliaran tak tentu arah tiba-tiba terputus. Seorang pria yang merupakan Perdana Menteri-nya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang. Senyum penuh kebanganggan memenuhi wajahnya yang mencerah. Kemudian pria itu membuat pengakuan, "Yang Mulia, pemuda itu adalah putra bungsuku. Aku menyesal karena tak mengenalkannya padamu sebelum ini."

Yunho lebih terkejut lagi. "Benarkah?" Ia kembali memastikan, meski sudah jelas bahwa Perdana Menteri dan pemuda tadi memiliki marga yang sama. "Wah, kau beruntung memiliki putra seperti dia, Menteri Shim. Tak heran dia jenius seperti itu. Ayahnya memberikan pengaruh yang besar padanya." Yunho memuji. Kemudian menyeringai ketika langkah gilanya semakin mudah dengan segala kebetulan ini

Sementara rencana rencana gila mulai tersusun di otaknya, upacara kelulusan tetap berjalan. Penari-penari mulai muncul untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya kepada para tamu. Puluhan pelayan pun mulai mengeluarkan banyak penganan untuk suguhan para tamu kebesaran. Tanpa memerhatikan prosesi yang berlanjut, Yunho kembali memperhatikan pemuda Shim itu.

 _Ah!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila dari otaknya yang penuh kemesuman muncul. "Menteri-menteriku," panggil Yunho pada pria-pria tua di belakangnya yang sedang menikmati suguhan dan persembahan tari. Menteri-menteri itu sesegera mungkin memberikan seluruh perhatian pada Yunho.

Tanpa mempedulikan penari penari yang masih tampil, Yunho mengeluarkan pikiran gilanya. Sambil menjaga volume agar suaranya hanya di dengar menteri-menterinya saja, Yunho berungkap, "Bukankah Menteri Pendidikan Jang sebentar lagi akan pensiun?" Tanpa mengharap jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Yunho kembali meneruskan perkataannya, "Bagaimana jika aku mengangkat Shim Changmin lulusan terbaik Sungkyunkwan dekade ini, untuk menggantikan Menteri Jang?"

 _Dang!_

Terkutuklah Shim Changmin dengan segala keseksiannya!

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

Hakchangui: hanbok/seragam mahasiswa

Gwanbok: hanbok para pejabat kerajaan

Gat: topi

Durumaji: atasan/baju

Baji: celana

Kkeutji: sendal


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't wanna let you go. Keeping my fingers crossed."

* * *

 **King's Minister**

 **by Blury Beat**

* * *

 **Main Pair** : Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin

 **Rated** : M+

 **Genre** : historical romance, drama, etc.

 **Disclaimer** : The cast are not mine. The story is mine.

 **Warning** : Crack pair! Yaoi/gay/boys love story. Absurd, PWP, OOC, Vulgar words! You've been warned.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia..."

Dengan panggilannya tadi, berarti sudah lima kali Yoochun memanggil sang raja. Bukannya menyahutinya, Yunho malah terdiam. Tidak terdiam sepenuhnya, buktinya sepasang matanya malah bergerak-gerak. Setelah proses mengamati yang tak sebentar, Yoochun akhirnya bisa memastikan alasan pergerakan sepasang kornea hitam itu.

Bunga teratai. Kencangnya angin yang berhembus mampu menggerakkan bunga merah muda itu. Selain memiliki warna yang mentereng, daun lebar yang dimilikinya pun mampu membuatnya mengelilingi danau kecil itu. Bak seorang _gisaeng_ yang sedang memperagakan posisi untuk menggoda pria-pria bersyahwat tinggi. Hal tersebut tentu akan menyedot perhatian.

Tetapi Yunho sudah memperhatikannya selama setengah jam! Pria itu pasti tidak sedang mengagumi keindahan bunga itu, tetapi ia sedang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalau seperti ini, seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya, Yoochun tahu benar jika Yunho sedang memiliki masalah.

"Yang Mulia!"

Yoochun kembali mencoba memanggil. Kali ini dengan nada yang agak naik. Sayang sekali, respon yang sama didapatkannya lagi. Jengkel, tak lama kemudian helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya. Bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kepalanya hilang…

"Yak! Yang Mulia Jung Yunho!"

"Ya?!" Spontan Yunho terperanjat. "Kau membuat jantungku terhenyak!" Jika tak ingat tempatnya berpijak saat ini adalah istana, mungkin saja umpatan kasar akan keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya dengan cepat memburu pelaku pembuat dirinya kaget—meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang mampu berbuat hal laknat seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ajudan pribadinya, Park Yoochun.

Hah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah membalikkan badannya.

Kalau seorang rakyat biasa berjarak dekat sedekat Yoochun tanpa sepengetahuan raja, sudah bisa dipastikan nyawanya akan melayang dengan mengenaskan. Yoochun harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena ia dikenal baik oleh Yunho, sehingga nyawanya masih bisa ia pertahankan lebih lama. Padahal sebelumnya Yoochun sudah sangat sering mengunjungi Yunho tanpa izin—dan mengagetkannya berkali-kali dengan kemunculannya.

Bukan berarti Yunho tidak naik darah dengan sikap berandalnya itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kesal bila dikagetkan hingga jantung hampir terasa copot? Tetapi pada akhirnya Yunho selalu bisa memaklumi sikapnya. Ajudannya itu pasti melakukannya dengan sebuah tujuan.

Contohnya saja, ia selalu membawa informasi rahasia beserta dengan kedatangannya. Karena tingkat kerahasiaannya, sudah pasti proses penyampaiannya harus secara langsung pada raja, tanpa sepengetahuan pihak ketiga. Seperti kali ini, Yunho sangat yakin Yoochun mengagetkannya karena akan memberikan suatu informasi penting untuknya.

Yoochun kemudian menampilkan cengiran terbaiknya. Berharap raut geram yang tertampil di wajah Yunho bisa hilang dalam sekejap. Kenyataannya tidak. Raja sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan senyuman konyol itu. Merasa sudah menyerah, Yoochun menghela napas pasrah. "Seperti biasa, ada beberapa informasi yang ingin saya sampaikan, Yang Mulia," ungkapnya. Gaya bicaranya pada Yunho selayaknya sahabat karib yang tak terpisahkan. Jika Dewan Kehormatan Istana tahu, Yoochun hanya akan menyisakan namanya esok hari.

Yunho berdecak tak sabar. Jengah dengan sikap Yoochun yang sangat suka berbasa-basi. "Langsung saja." Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja dengan sikapnya. Tetapi sekarang sudah genap delapan tahun semenjak ia diangkat jadi raja. Pada saat yang sama, Yoochun dipertemukan dengannya. Bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana Yunho harus berurusan dengan sikap Yoochun, selama itu.

Yoochun mengeluarkan kekehan kecilnya. Sekaligus mengirimkan tanda menyerah kepada sang raja. Tak lama kemudian ekspresinya sudah kembali serius. Ekspresinya itu menandakan tingkat kegentingan informasi yang akan disampaikan olehnya. "Hamba sudah menyelidiki kasus penggelapan pajak penginapan di daerah Yongsan, Yang Mulia."

"Hasilnya?" Yunho otomatis bertanya saat mendengar laporan itu. Namun sebelum Yoochun menjawabnya, ia segera menyerbu dengan prasangka yang dimilikinya. "Ah, aku yakin menteri keuangan ikut terlibat dalam hal ini." Yunho menuduh bukan tanpa dasar. Sebelumnya ia sudah mendapat laporan yang datang dari Dewan Kehormatan Istana mengenai kejanggalan kekayaan Menteri Yong.

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya dengan lancar. Menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa tuduhan raja tak bisa dibantahnya. "Ya, benar sekali." Yoochun lamat-lamat mengamati setiap ekspresi Yunho saat mendengar pembenarannya. "Menteri Yong memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan pemilik penginapan. Tak sulit bagiku untuk mencari tahu fakta tersebut." Ekspresi cemas muncul di wajah Yoochun secara tiba-tiba. "Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Yunho menyergap, kehabisan kesabaran.

Raut murung hadir di wajah Yoochun. "Hanya saja aku kesulitan mencari bukti kuat. Sulit bagi kita untuk menyeret Menteri Yong ke pengadilan. Fakta yang kudapat tak cukup untuk itu."

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya kuat. Lelah dengan masalah yang setiap hari menderanya. Hebatnya masalah-masalah itu tidak datang dari rakyatnya, tapi dari para badut-badut kementrian itu. Kembali dirinya membalikkan badannya sekadar untuk melihat kembali indahnya bunga teratai. Sesaat kemudian ia memunculkan suaranya dengan penuh tekat. "Jangan menyerah. Usut tuntas kasus ini. Aku ingin melenyapkan semua menteri gila itu dari pemerintahanku. Jika kau kesulitan, hubungi Kim Junsu. Pria itu adalah salah satu Dewan Kehormatan Istana."

Yoochun mengangguk. Hampir saja terbakar sepenuhnya oleh semangat yang dimiliki rajanya. "Siap. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga," yakinnya pada Yunho.

"Apa ada lagi informasi lain?" Yunho kembali bertanya. Dalam diam berharap semoga informasi lain tak datang dari para keparat itu. Ingin sekali dia memiliki hari tanpa masalah dari mereka.

Sayang, harapan Yunho musnah dalam sekejap saat Yoochun membalas, "Aku mendengar menteri-menteri dari koalisi timur akan mengajukan petisi, menyangkut keputusanmu yang mengangkat pemuda yang baru lulus itu menjadi seorang menteri. Anda, tahu? Gyeongbokgung benar-benar gempar mendengar keputusan Anda. Apalagi ketika mendengar kabar bahwa pemuda itu adalah putra dari pemimpin koalisi barat." Benar, bukan? Tiada hari tanpa masalah dari para badut itu.

"Tidak."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya akan respon kilat dari Yunho.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoochun, Yunho mengulam senyumnya. Ingatannya segera tertuju pada pemuda seksi yang menarik perhatiannya minggu lalu. Pemuda yang mengajaknya bermain aku-sulit-didapatkan. "Aku tidak akan mendengarkan pendapat mereka. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Pemuda Shim itu akan tetap menjadi menteri sesuai rencana."

Yoochun mengangguk. Lantas menggumam lama saat ada yang menganggu pikirannya. "Maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Akan tetapi bukankah keputusan Anda terlalu terburu-buru? Kelebihan apa yang ia miliki hingga Anda tanpa berpikir memilihnya? Hamba yakin Anda tak ingin memiliki menteri seperti menteri-menteri Anda saat ini, bukan?"

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho berbalik saat ucapan Yoochun usai. Bahkan Yoochun terhenyak dengan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menguar. Harus diakui Yoochun bahwa dalam hal membuat ekspresi kau-harus-mati, Yunho-lah juaranya. Tekanan yang didapatnya sejak cilik, membuatnya ahli dalam ekspresi tersebut. Buktinya Yoochun sekarang mengkeret menyesali ucapannya tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali?" Nada amarah yang keluar dari ucapan Yunho tak dapat dibendung lagi. "Ibu suri-lah yang memilih menteri-menteri bodoh itu. Aku berusaha untuk mengikis mereka satu-persatu, tapi ibu suri malah mendapatkan yang jauh lebih idiot."

"Mungkin aku memilih Changmin secara gegabah, tapi aku yakin pilihanku tak pernah salah. Aku merasa sangat yakin saat tahu bahwa ia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna saat tes kelulusan Sungkyunkwan. Kau, tahu? Aku pernah mencoba mengerjakannya, dan... jangan kau tanya berapa nilaiku. Nilaiku bisa menjatuhkan harga diri Silla."

Yoochun mengangakan mulutnya. Setengahnya karena takjub dengan panjangnya pembelaan Yunho—mengingat ia melakukan hal itu hanya karena seorang pemuda bernama Shim Changmin. Sisanya karena merasa terhibur dengan pengakuan raja soal nilai tesnya. "Hah?"

"Tidak begitu buruk seperti yang kaupikirkan. Aku setidaknya bisa lulus dalam mengerjakannya," sela Yunho sambil cepat-cepat berbalik. Berpura-pura tertarik dengan teratai lagi. "Kau tidak akan memasang wajah konyol seperti itu saat tahu betapa sulitnya tes itu. Mungkin kau akan mati kegirangan, pun jika kau hanya bisa lulus saja."

Yoochun diam-diam mencibir rajanya. "Benarkah seperti itu?" godanya dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan saat menggoda dayang-dayang di dapur istana. Lalu merasa gagal kemudian saat Yunho tak menanggapi godaanya.

Awalnya Yoochun akan segera pamit undur diri setelah melihat keterdiaman Yunho lagi. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki informasi lain. "Oh, iya. Kemarin sore, Shim Changmin sudah tiba di istana. Besok lusa ia akan menjadi menteri jika tak ada halangan."

Tanpa Yoochun duga, reaksi Yunho melebihi ekspektasinya. Melihat bagaimana aura antusias mengerubungi udara, membuat Yoochun berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seringaian lantas muncul di bibirnya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat persis seperti seorang remaja di masa pubertasnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Cepat seret dia kemari sesegera mungkin. Lakukan tindakan apa pun agar ia tak mampu menolak."

Perlahan, seringaian yang Yoochun kulum ikut menulari sang raja.

.

.

.

Changmin mengamati lekat-lekat kediaman ayahnya. Terakhir kali ia kemari, tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Sungkyunkwan. Tepat saat itu, ia bertekad kuat pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak akan pernah memasuki istana lagi. Tempat busuk yang selalu dijadikan tempat berlindung tikus-tikus pengkhianat rakyat. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Saat hari paling bahagianya minggu lalu, berita terburuk datang kepadanya: Raja Silla secara sepihak memilihnya menjadi menteri. Tak ingin kehilangan nyawa, tentu titah itu tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Mengingat bahwa ia akan berada di tempat ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat dadanya sesak. Padahal baru kemarin sore ia menginjakan kaki kemari, paru-parunya sudah serasa keracunan udara kotor. Tidak mau merasa kalah dengan keadaan, ia perlahan bangkit keluar kediamannya.

Meski rasa enggan terus saja mendominasinya, Changmin akhirnya menyerah—mengingat titah raja adalah sesuatu yang absolut dan sulit untuk diganggu gugat. Ia memilih untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai menteri dengan sungguh-sungguh, serta mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk rakyat.

Baru saja ia akan memakai sandalnya…

SLING!

Sebuah samurai panjang terhunus tepat di depan lehernya. Hanya tinggal sebuku jari, besi runcing itu akan menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sedikit saja ia bergerak secara gegabah, ruhnya akan segera meninggalkan tubuhnya akibat teriris dan kehabisan darah. Meski ia ingin pergi dari istana, tapi saat ini ia tidak sedang ingin pergi dari dunia. Sungguh.

Hembusan napas berat dan panjang-panjang terus keluar menemui tengkuknya. Changmin berusaha keras untuk tidak merinding agar lehernya bisa tetap berjarak dengan samurai itu. Justru tangannya yang bergetar dengan kerasnya kini. Seolah dibius, tak mampu bergerak meskipun ia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan besi sepanjang rentangan lengan itu darinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Dengan suaranya yang bergetar hebat, Changmin akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan pertanyaan terbesar dalam kepalanya. Keringat dingin mulai merembes di beberapa daerah tubuhnya, terutama keningnya. Baru saja ia tinggal beberapa jam di istana, sudah ada saja pihak yang ingin melenyapkannya. Sejauh ingatan Changmin, dirinya tidak pernah memiliki kesalahan fatal kepada seseorang, hingga kesalahannya harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Tentu saja sebuah pedang yang menghadangnya pagi ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang menginginkan nyawanya. "Kenapa kau me-melakukan ini padaku?"

Kedua mata hitam Changmin beredar ke sekitar. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membebaskannya dari keadaan genting ini. Mungkin sesuatu benda yang bisa melumpuhkan lawannya, atau seseorang yang melewati kediamannya yang bisa melumpuhkan lawannya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari pilihan itu hadir saat ini. Padahal saat-saat matahari sedang perlahan naik seperti saat ini, biasanya beberapa pelayan atau penjaga mondar-mandir melewati pekarangan rumah ayahnya ini.

Saat Changmin hampir merasa putus asa dan memilih berteriak seperti seorang gadis, sebuah kekehan kecil muncul dari arah belakangnya.

"Apakah Anda merasa kaget, Tuan?" tanya suara berat dengan nada geli yang kentara. Nada geli yang menonjok dada Changmin seketika. Menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, rasa takut yang tadi menenggelamkannya tiba-tiba saja lenyap.

Rasa lega membanjiri perasaan Changmin saat perlahan samurai itu meninggalkan lehernya. Saat merasa samurai itu sudah berada jauh dari daerah bahaya, dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, Changmin melompat sejauh mungkin dari pria samurai itu. Akhirnya, setelah berdarah-darah dalam artiannya yang bukan sebenarnya, Changmin mampu melihat wajah pelaku pembuatnya kaget. Dan…ia tidak mengenal pria ini, sama sekali.

Pria itu memasang senyuman di bibirnya tanpa keberatan sama sekali. Menyebalkan. Apakah pria berkening lebar ini tak tahu jika tadi Changmin bisa mati kapan saja: mati karena samurai atau mati karena ketakutan? Rasa jengkel yang muncul membuat Changmin ingin sekali menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu tepat di tengah-tengah. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman itu semakin melebar setiap saatnya. Bahkan tadi ia hampir saja akan berteriak seperti seorang gadis! Huh.

Sebelum genggaman tangannya sampai di wajah itu, pria itu bergerak lebih dulu dari Changmin. Pria itu membungkukan badannya, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya. "Perkenalkan, hamba adalah Park Yoochun, ajudan Yang Mulia Raja."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Raja?

"Yang Mulia memintaku untuk mengundangmu datang ke Paviliun Hyangwonjeong di Istana Utama."

"Ah, aku…"

"Titah Raja Silla."

"Hm. Baiklah."

.

.

.

Changmin remaja tumbuh di lingkungan yang sangat kental dengan pendidikan. Sejak lepas balita, ayahnya dengan sengaja mengirimkannya untuk belajar berbagai hal kepada orang-orang yang ayahnya percayai. Hal tersebut tentu saja merubah pemikirannya. Daya pikirnya menjadi sangat berbeda dengan pemuda lain seusianya.

Terutama bagaimana cara dirinya memaknai hidup. Saat menjalani masa-masa pendidikannya itu, para gurunya tak hanya memberikannya ilmu yang sangat bermanfaat—tapi juga memberinya pelajaran hidup. Changmin di usia mudanya sudah mengalami kehidupan jauh dari keluarganya, bahkan hidup serba kekurangan. Sedikit demi sedikit, mental perjuangannya semakin terasah.

Tak heran, ketika dirinya diterima di Universitas Sungkyunkwan, Changmin merasa kesal setengah mati. Teman-teman sebayanya tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Cara mereka dan dirinya memaknai hidup sangatlah berbeda. Bahkan, bagi Changmin, teman-temannya itu memiliki pemikiran tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Padahal mereka itu adalah seorang mahasiswa. Rakyat Silla selama ini berpikiran bahwa mahasiswa merupakan aset terbesar dalam kerajaan. Namun, kenyataan yang dialaminya, memukul telak dirinya.

Wajar saja, teman-temannya itu selalu hidup dalam gelimang harta seumur hidupnya. Mereka tak pernah tahu bagaimana kerasnya hidup sebagai rakyat biasa. Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa di luar sana, rakyat selalu menopangkan harapannya pada mereka. Bahkan, beberapa dari rakyat itu selalu mendoakan dan mempercayakan masa depan mereka pada para mahasiswa.

Rakyat telah tertipu. Tepat di balik tembok universitas, ekspektasi rakyat ternyata selalu salah. Para mahasiswa itu selalu menganggap remeh ilmu yang mereka pelajari. Hanya menyedot ilmu dan mengharapkan nilai sempurna dari para guru besar, tanpa sama sekali ingin mengaitkannya dengan berbagai aspek kehidupan. Padahal, sayang sekali, para mahasiswa itu adalah calon pemimpin Silla di masa depan.

Sekali lagi, kejadian mengerikan ini mengubah pemikiran Changmin. Setelah berkali-kali ditempa dengan berbagai kenyataan yang bobrok, pemikiran Changmin sekarang menjadi benar-benar berubah.

Changmin membenci pemerintahan kerajaan.

Tak terkecuali Sang Raja. Ia membenci Raja Silla. Baginya Raja Silla adalah seorang pria pengecut. Pria itu hanya bersembunyi di balik mewahnya bangunan kerajaan dan menikmati seluruh harta yang berasal dari rakyat. Melupakan tugas mulianya untuk melindungi rakyat dari kesedihan. Raja tak beda jauh dari binatang liar: hanya peduli tentang apa yang dimakannya, dan… seks.

Oleh sebab itulah, saat upacara kelulusannya kemarin, Changmin enggan sekali menatap wajah pria itu. Meski pun terbuka lebar baginya kesempatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, pada pertemuan keduanya, Changmin masih enggan untuk menatap pria itu. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya sejak sampai di Paviliun Hyangwonjeong.

"Ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia Raja Silla hingga memanggil hamba kemari?"

Tepat dihadapan Changmin, Yunho duduk di balik meja sambil memasang seringaian miring. Sudah lewat seminggu dan Changmin masih menampilkan sikap angkuh di hadapannya. Tapi tak apa, berarti Yunho harus berusaha keras untuk meleburkan keangkuhan itu. Yunho menyukainya, permainan aku-sulit-didapatkan akan menjadi semakin menantang baginya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bebincang dengan salah satu calon kepanjangan tanganku nanti," gumam Yunho dibalik seringaiannya yang melebar.

Changmin mendecih pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Yunho tak mendapatkan decihannya sedikit pun. "Hamba harap apa yang Yang Mulia bincangkan dengan hamba akan memberikan manfaat besar untuk kehidupan rakyat Silla."

Yunho tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak mendengar kalimat yang lolos dari bibir Changmin. Memecah kesunyian paviliun yang hanya didominasi suara aliran dari kolam teratai. Sedangkan Changmin mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, tak menemukan hal lucu yang pantas ditertawakan dari kata-katanya.

Setelah bahakan itu perlahan menyusut, Yunho berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Aku sepertinya tak salah memilihmu. Kau memiliki selera humor yang bagus."

Changmin hanya mencibir perkataan Yunho dalam hatinya. Terlalu takut untuk merealisasikannya karena di sekililingnya banyak sekali penjaga istana yang siap menusuknya dengan tombak.

"Kemarilah," perintah Yunho.

Kerutan yang tadi belum hilang di kening Changmin kini semakin mendalam. "Hamba rasa…"

"Kemari." Tak ingin dibantah.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Changmin merasakan aura besar yang mempengaruhinya. Changmin tak berkutik. Bagai kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, Changmin menyeret kakinya hingga berada di depan meja yang raja gunakan. Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau menuliskan namamu dengan menggunakan tulisan hanja."

Kerutan di kening Changmin telah mencapai batas maksimal. Merasa kebingungan dengan segala perintah yang dititahkan Yunho. Changmin jadi berpikir, apakah pria ini berniat mempermainkannya. Merasa tak sanggup dengan kebingungan terus yang melandanya, Changmin perlahan menaikkan wajahnya. Ingin melihat ekspresi raja—

—keputusan yang salah.

Hanya sekejap saja Changmin melihat wajah Sang Raja—melihat kedua matanya. Namun, efeknya begitu luar biasa baginya. Mata tajam itu seolah menghunusnya. Lebih tajam dari samurai yang tadi pagi melintangi lehernya. Mata itu menyedot Changmin. Seolah menyerap jiwa dari dalam tubuhnya. Ini salah. Ada yang salah.

Tanpa banyak kata, Changmin meraih kuas yang ada di atas meja. Berusaha sekeras mungkin menyembunyikan getaran lengannya. Setelah mencelupkannya ke dalam bak tinta selama beberapa detik, Changmin mulai menorehkan kuasnya pada kertas putih yang membentangi meja. Membentuk huruf-huruf yang merangkai namanya.

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai resolusimu saat akan menjadi Menteri Pendidikan Silla nanti." Suara itu menyentak Changmin dari dalam lamunannya. Suara yang lembut tapi sekeras kilatan guntur di telinganya. "Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai pendidikan yang ada di kerajaan saat ini? Apa kau akan melakukan suatu perubahan di Kementerian-mu?"

Changmin membuka bibirnya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin lidahnya keseleo karena detakan jantungnya yang hebat. Meski pun masih merasa enggan tinggal di istana dan menjadi seorang menteri, Changmin telah memikirkan rencana-rencana besarnya mengenai pendidikan kerajaan. Bagaimana pun kesejahteraan rakyat merupakan tujuan terbesarnya selama seumur hidupnya menimba ilmu.

Masih sambil mengukir namanya di kertas, Changmin mengawali perkataannya dengan menceritakan pengalaman masa remajanya. Lalu bercerita mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya selama di universitas. Menceritakan pemikirannya terhadap apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di luar tembok istana.

Terlalu larut dalam ceritanya, Changmin tak menyadari bahwa saat itu ia sedang berada satu ruangan dengan seorang beruang buas. Beruang itu kini tengah merayapkan tangannya pada telapak tangan Changmin yang terbebas dari kuas. Changmin baru menyadarinya ketika ia akan memindahkan tangannya untuk meraih bak tinta.

"Yang Mulia…" Suara terhenyak kaget keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebelum Changmin menyemburkan emosi yang tiba-tiba menggenggam dadanya, tangan Yunho yang lain sudah melayang menuju dagunya. Menggenggamnya sambil mengangkatnya perlahan. Sekali lagi, Changmin kembali bertemu dengan kedua bola mata hitam tajam yang aneh itu. Hanya saja, kali ini, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, sama sekali. Terkunci.

Changmin sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ceritanya mengenai rakyat Silla yang belum diusaikannya. Tak peduli juga dengan namanya yang belum selesai terlukis di atas kertas. Saat ini, hanya ada: Yunho.

Yunho memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Mendekati wajah Changmin sambil mengunci pandangannya pada pahatan dari wajah Changmin yang mendekati sempurna. Terutama bibir tebal itu—

Yunho berhenti saat jarak hidung mereka sudah berjarak sebuku jari.

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

* * *

Maaf buat para Homin-shipper yang udah wa PHP-in. Wa lagi berjuang pertahanin ip kepala tiga dibalik sibuknya organisasi. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf, huhu. Makasih banyak banget buat yang udah baca dan review, apresiasi apa yang udah wa tulis. A bunch of love for you. 3 **  
**


End file.
